


Heat of the Moment

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Shot, Vegeta is emotionally constipated but that's what we all love about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: This was inspired by an amazing bit of artwork by amartbee.  Seriously, if you don't follow her on Twitter, you should; she's one of the best Dragonball fanartists I know.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote this while watching Netflix (expect more InuYasha fic if this keeps up, plus more of Bardock's vidfiles), which is the only reason it took me a full hour instead of like 15 minutes. Generally this sort of vignette just sort of pours out of me all at once. I literally had to stop myself from typing "InuYasha" or "Kagome" multiple times. Fic writing when you're watching A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ANIME is not recommended, lol.

Vegeta had barely even managed to put on his gloves before Kakarot had transmitted into the room behind him.

Damn that ability of his, it made it all too easy for the younger man to sneak up on him. Even Vegeta's ability to sense ki was useless in the face of Kakarot's infuriating technique.

But he had to admit, it was rather exciting being surprised like this.

"What are you doing here, fool?" he asked, pretending that his minor annoyance was the only thing that he felt. After long years of practice under Frieza, it was hardly difficult. Hiding his emotions was second nature. Only Kakarot and Bulma ever seemed to be able to tell what he was hiding.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, I just really need ya," and now the third-class's arms were around him, his face pressed to Vegeta's neck. "Please, can we?"

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, "you're impossible, Kakarot." But he didn't say no. Instead, he lifted off his armor.

* * *

  
A few minutes later, their shirts were gone, their pants around their ankles, and Kakarot was driving into him furiously. Vegeta's hands tightened into fists in their gloves. "K-kakarot.." he gasped, "harder!"

"Yes, my prince." Kakarot fell forward onto him, his arms clinging to him as he eagerly fulfilled Vegeta's wish.

 _Prince?_ thought Vegeta. _He never calls me that._ And yet he had. Kakarot always wore his feelings on his sleeve; how, then, had Vegeta missed this for so long?

Kakarot pounded fiercely into Vegeta's ass, his body flush against the smaller man's as he nuzzled Vegeta's neck. "Ah--Vegeta!" he cried. "I love you, Vegeta! I love you!" The younger man bit down hard, breaking flesh, tasting royal blood. Vegeta felt the familiar throbbing of the column of flesh buried within him and knew that Kakarot was near his limit.

"Nng...Kakarot!" He didn't say it back. He didn't need to. Somehow, his Kakarot always knew what he was thinking.

Why bother to speak, when the person you would speak to already knows what you're going to say?

Although Vegeta had to admit to himself, it was rather gratifying to hear Kakarot declare his love in that sweet tone he only used during sex.

* * *

As they lay in the afterglow, slowly catching their breath, Kakarot ruined the moment again by speaking.

"Ne, Vegeta? I'm glad to know ya feel the same way."

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Vegeta grumbled, too utterly satisfied to even scowl convincingly.

"Come on, admit it. You lo~ove me," Kakarot said in a sing-song voice, cuddling Vegeta as if they were any two young lovers, and not the most powerful beings in the universe. _No sense of dignity at all..._

"Don't be ridiculous," Vegeta said, blushing. "I never said any such thing." Kakarot only laughed.

"And what about you?" Vegeta asked. "Since when do you refer to me by my old title?" Hell, back when they'd first met, Kakarot had refused to admit he was even Saiyan, let alone one of Vegeta's few remaining subjects.

"It just kinda seemed right at the time," Kakarot said, scratching the back of his head the way he always did when he was embarrassed. "You know, heat of the moment an' all."

"Right," Vegeta said, "that's all it was. We still love our wives; this is just something we do on the side. It means nothing."

But the prince couldn't hide his smile as he pulled his shirt back on to cover the love bites. _Gods help me, I love you too, you big oaf._


End file.
